The Lazy Song
by amma cerry
Summary: Sasuke kok bad mood? Duh.. kasian ditinggal Naruto, ya? Males-malesan seharian. Bosan! Jalan keluar? Lho, banyak pasangan dimana-mana! Sasuke, 'kan, lagi sendirian. Jelek banget harinya! SasuNaru ini #HappyFluffy #PartyPuP enjoy


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuNaru on Happy Fluffy 2016.**

 **Enjoy in my Party PuP :') (LOL)**

Matahari mengintip dari celah-celah jendela, menerobos kearah seseorang yang masih enggan membuka matanya dibalik selimut tebal. Rasanya begitu malas hanya untuk bergerak menutup diri dari silaunya sinar matahari pagi.

Locked Out Of Heaven dari Bruno Mars bersenandung ditelinga sang pemuda. Musik semakin keras. Ya ampun. Ini masih pagi!

Dengan berat hati, pemuda itu duduk dengan mata tertutup. Matanya sangat lelah dan ini hari minggu. Dari pada susah tanpa menyebut nama, pemuda itu sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke. Lebih spesifiknya, ia asli pemuda asia dengan perawakan tak kalah tampan dari aktor atau boyband asia. Sasuke yang hanya menggunakan celana hitam stip putih disamping kiri kanannya itu, berjalan keasal musik berdetum-detum dari apartemennya.

Otot-otot yang tercetak sempurna dikulit putihnya dijamin akan membuat siapapun berteriak minta dinikahi. *author ngefans berlebihan*

Beberapa saat ketika tiba disumber suara musik. Kini, manik onyx yang awalnya mengantuk itu membola sempurna, hilang total rasa kantuknya. Ya ampun! Siapa yang gak melek kalau didepan mata ada pantat sintal, bergoyang-goyang kiri-kanan seirama musik. Pantat yang hanya berbalut celana dalam dan kemeja kebesaran itu terus bergoyang tanpa sadar ada yang memperhatikan. Rambut jabrik pirangnya ikut bergerak karna kepala pemuda itu juga turut mengangguk-angguk. Harum manis Pancake dibalur madu dan bahas manis lainnya tercium diruangan.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang tengah asik menyiapkan sarapan didapurnya. Dasar pirang seksi tukang bikin horny! Maki Sasuke dalam hati. Tidak tahan iman, Sasuke bergerak memeluk sang pemuda pirang jabrik dikedua tangannya. Aroma citrus yang begitu menyegarkan menyapa penciuman Sasuke.

"Teme?" Suara serak-serak basah itu ketara dengan keterkejutan. "Kau belum mandi, bodoh!" Serunya, berusaha melepas pelukan sang Uchiha. "Mandi dulu sana! Ish..." si pirang pasrah leher dan daun telinganya basah diciumi Sasuke. Tangannya sibuk menumpuk pancake keatas piring lalu menuang madu dan berbagai tooping buah-buahan segar.

Lagu berganti dengan The Lazy Song dari penyanyi yang sama dari sebelumnya. Sasuke bergumam, menikmati sarapan paginya yang sangat lezat dari leher kekasihnya. Lagu yang diputar menurut Sasuke, begitu cocok dengan dirinya saat ini.

Kekasih pirangnya, Uzumaki Naruto, menggeliat dengan wajah merah. Ketika bibir merah kenyal itu hampir diraih Sasuke, Naruto segera membungkam mulut si raven.

"Aku tidak mau dicium jika kau belum sikat gigi, teme! Shoo... shoo... Mandi, bodoh!" Usirnya kejam, membuat Sasuke mendengus dengan gumaman dua huruf khasnya.

.

.

.

"Teme, aku diminta Kaasan pulang hari ini. Kau tidak apa aku tinggal?" mereka baru selesai sarapan, dan penuturan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam.

Ini hari liburnya, setelah cukup lama dicekoki pekerjaan tidak ada habisnya. Setidaknya ia ingin ditemani seharian. Tapi apa daya jika Ibu mertua tidak bisa dibantah, Sasuke masih mau direstui.

"Hn..." Sasuke bergumam, separuh berpikir akan pergi kemana atau dirumah saja seharian ini. Ia benar-benar tidak membuat jadwal.

Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke terlihat tidak rela, menghela nafas pelan. "Aku berjanji akan mengganti waktu bersama kita lain kali. Jangan berwajah seperti itu, Teme sayang~… sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu, ttebayo!"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar hinaan kekasihnya. Bukannya menghibur malah menghina.

.

 _ **Amma Cherry**_

.

Sasuke memilih menikmati harinya sendirian di apartemen mewahnya tersebut. Dengan ditemani beberapa cemilan dan novel tebal yang belum sempat dibaca olehnya sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Pemuda Uchiha itu duduk di beranda apartemennya yang dihiasi berbagai bunga terawat kesukaan Naruto.

The Lazy Song yang dilantunkan Bruno Mars terus diputar berulang-ulang oleh Sasuke. Menghuni keheningan dengan musiknya yang sama sekali tidak disukainya, tapi Naruto suka. Dan sekarang ia juga akan suka, sepertinya.

 _Drrrtttt... Drrrrtttt..._

handphone Sasuke bergetar. Segera pemuda itu menggeser layar handphonenya, melihat isi pesan.

 **[From: My Dobe]**

 **[Teme, sepertinya aku akan menginap. Hari ini ternyata Kakakku pulang dari London. .**

 **Jangan lupa makan, dan jangan keluyuran, ya, Teme!]**

Sasuke mendengus dengan wajah datar.

Kyuubi pulang saja disambut sampai harus menginap segala. Naruto, si dobe tidak peka itu memang menyebalkan. Sasuke menyusun berbagai rencana balas dendamnya nanti karna merasa begitu terabaikan.

 **[to: My Dobe]**

 **[Hn, Dobe. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku tidak bodoh dan seceroboh dirimu.]**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, membayangkan kekasihnya pasti marah-marah membaca isi pesannya.

Tidak ingin bosan sampai besok. Sasuke memutuskan keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

.

.

.

Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa berwajah datar. Ia hampir menekuk wajahnya karna bosan.

Hyuuga Neji, yang menjadi menjadi sahabat sedari lama menghela nafas.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau tidak harus mengeluarkan aura seperti itu."

Sasuke menyernyit mendengar penuturan Neji. Ia memperhatikan sekitar cafee dirinya berada bersama Neji saat ini. "Semua orang berpasangan. Lalu kenapa aku harus tersenyum senang saat dihari Valentine seperti ini malah bersamamu?" Nada super sinis yang dingin dikeluarkannya. Neji meringis.

Sasuke baru sadar kenapa dengan orang-orang yang berseliweran disekitarnya selalu berpasangan. Ternyata ia lupa jika ini hari Valentine. Dan bodohnya, ia malah menemui Neji. Kurang sial apa harinya?

Neji sendiri tidak tau harus menghibur manusia semacam Sasuke dengan apa. Ia hanya tau jika, Naruto seorang yang mampu membuat Sasuke senang.

 _Drrtttt... Drrtttt..._

Handphone Neji bergetar dengan dering pelan. Sasuke diam saja tidak memperhatikan sikap Neji yang mendadak kaku. "Sasuke, aku harus pergi. Maaf ya, tapi Gaara menungguku." Serunya berlalu begitu saja. Wajahnya bahkan tidak menunjukan rasa bersalah.

 _ **~Happy Fluffy~**_

Sasuke sudah tidak ada tempat tujuan. Ia singgah ke apartemen Itachi—kakaknya, tapi pemuda berkeriput itu tidak ada ditempat.

Tidak ingin luntang-lantung tidak jelas. Sasuke memutuskan kembali ke apartemen. Ini sudah malam dan ia tidak ingin ke bar, karna jika ketahuan mabuk, Naruto akan mengamuk.

Cklekk!

Apartemennya gelap dan sepi. Tidak ada sambutan selamat datang dari Naruto. Tidak ada ciuman selamat datang. Tidak ada suara minyak panas yang penggorengan di dapur. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia sudah begitu berlebihan. Naruto hanya menginap sehari dirumah orang tuanya, dan ia seperti akan ditinggal seumur hidup.

Tanpa menyalakan lampu, Sasuke merebahkan diri diatas sofa ruang tamu. Sasuke menaruh lengannya diatas matanya yang terpejam.

 _It's a beautiful night ,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

 _Hey baby_

 _I think I want to marry you_

Suara lembut dengan musik akustik dari gitar mengalun. Tapi, Sasuke dirasa sedang dalam sadar atau mimpi.

 _Is it the look in your eyes?_

 _Or is it these dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

 _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_

 _No one will know_

 _Oh come on girl_

 _Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

 _Shots of patron_

 _And it's on girl_

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

 _If you're ready, like I'm ready_

 _Cause it's a beautiful night_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

 _Hey baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

 _Is it the look in your eyes?_

 _Or is it the dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

 _I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh_

 _So what you wanna do?_

 _Let's just run girl_

 _If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool_

 _No, I won't blame you_

 _It was fun girl_

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

 _If you're ready, like I'm ready_

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

 _Hey baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes?_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Just say I do,_

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby_

 _Just say I do_

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby_

 _Oh it's a beautiful night_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

 _Hey baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

Hingga lagu manis itu hampir selesai, Sasuke benar-benar akan hilang kesadaran.

 _Is it the look in your eyes?_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

Lagu ditutup dengan suara gitar yang merdu.

KLIK!

Seketika ruangan terang oleh lampu.

BUKK!

"Oi, Teme! Aku susah-susah bernyanyi, kau malah tidur?! Dasar anak ayam tidak peka?!"

BUKK!

"Bangun, Bodoh?! Aku sudah baik membuat kejutan!"

BUKK! BUKK!

Pukulan bertubi-tubi dari bantai dilayangkan Naruto, pada Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke tidak juga bergerak.

"Oi, Teme!" Serunya lagi, mengguncang-guncang tubuh kekasihnya yang tidak bergerak. "TEME?!" Sasuke masih bergeming. Naruto mulai panik. Ia mengusak-usak kepalanya bingung. Lalu didekatkan wajahnya kearah si raven yang masih bergeming.

Dipindahnya tangan, Sasuke. Hembus nafas pelan Naruto meniup bulu mata lentik si raven.

Greb!

Naruto melotot saat tangan Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Ayo, kita menikah..."

"A-apa?"

"Ayo, menikah, Dobe."

Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke yang merona penuh percaya diri.

"BUKAN BEGITU CARANYA MELAMAR, BRENGSEK?! AKU TIDAK MAU?! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU?!"

Pukulan bertubi-tubi kembali melayang pada Sasuke.

"Oi.. Oi... Dobe. Iya, maaf. Hentikan itu sakit, okey!" Sasuke mencoba melindungi wajah tampannya dengan kedua tangan. Hingga akhirnya, ia bisa menangkap kedua tangan Naruto, dan menghentikan amukan pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dalam. "Sorry..." ujarnya, mencium kedua punggung tangan si pirang. Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak merona.

Sasuke, sekarang berlutut turun dari posisi duduknya di sofa. "ayo, kita menikah..." ia mengulurkan cincin emas polos dengan ukiran nama mereka didalamnya.

"Kau masih menggunakan kata, 'ayo'." Naruto yang merona dengan matanya berkaca-kaca tetap memasang wajah cemberut.

"Oh, ayolah~" Sasuke, merengek dibuatnya.

"Oke... ayo, menikah..." dan Naruto memutar bola matanya karna tingkah Sasuke mulai keluar karakter.

" _Let's merried!_ "

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
